Time Journey Zeitreise!
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Zeitreise Story! Was passiert wenn Harry Voldemort nicht besiegt, sondern sich ihm anschließt?
1. Der Plan

**Halllo ihr alle zusammen!**

**Also das ist meine Story was passiert wenn alles anders kommt als erwartet...**

**Mit dieser FF bin auf harrypotter-fans.de 3. beim FF-Wettbewerb 2004/05 geworden.**

**Also: viel Spass!**

**Titel**: Time Journey - Zeitreise

**Inhaltsangabe**: Alles kam anders als erwartet. Harry hat Voldemort nicht besiegt, sondern stellte sich auf seine Seite. In der Welt der Zauberer, sowie in der Muggelwelt herrscht seit über drei Jahren ein grauenvoller Krieg, den die dunkle Seite zu gewinnen scheint. Albus Dumbledore sieht nur eine Möglichkeit: Man muss das alles schon verhindern, bevor es passiert; und schickt Hermine Granger in die Vergangenheit.

**Anmerkungen**: Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.Rowling.

Zeitreisen sind (noch) nicht möglich, und niemand kann etwas über ihre Auswirkungen oder ihren Ablauf sagen.

**Kapitel 1**

****

_**Der Plan**_

In dunkelsten Zeiten wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht.

Einer wird kommen, das Dunkel vertreiben,

gezeichnet seit Anbeginn, mit vorbestimmtem Ziel,

mit Macht wie sie niemand kennt.

Er soll den finsteren Herrscher für alle Zeiten in die Knie zwingen.

Verfolgt vom Unheil, gezeichnet von der Zeit,

wartet der Retter auf die Stunde seines Triumphes.

Doch woher wissen wir, dass sich der Retter nicht mit der Finsternis verbünden wird?

„Angst ist der Pfad zur dunklen Seite. Angst führt zu Wut, Wut führt zu Hass, Hass führt zu unsagbarem Leiden." ( Zitat aus Star Wars )

In einer kalten, grauen Novembernacht sah man eine vermummte Gestalt durch die Straßen von Godric's Hollow schleichen. Hin und wieder fiel das spärliche Licht des abnehmenden Vollmondes auf die Person, doch man konnte nicht klar erkennen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte. Der weite, dunkle Umhang flatterte im leichten Wind und die Person bewegte sich von Hausecke zu Hausecke, bis sie schließlich in einem der alten, baufälligen Häuser verschwand.

„Gut dass du da bist. Ist dir jemand gefolgt?", fragte ein älterer Mann mit langen, grauen Haaren.

Sie standen im Flur des Hauses Nummer Zehn in Godric's Hollow. Der Eingangsbereich war kaum beleuchtet, nur ein paar Fackeln spendeten schwaches Licht.

Die Person, die eben das Haus betreten hatte, streifte die Kapuze vom Kopf und schüttelte ihre langen, braunen Locken.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", antwortete die Frau.

Sie war noch recht jung, und im halbdunkel des Raumes konnte man den gehetzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen.

„Das reicht nicht. Bist du sicher?", fragte der Mann barsch. Er war nicht mehr der Jüngste und die Zeit hatte ihre Spuren an ihm hinterlassen. Er hatte nur ein normales Auge, und von seiner Nase fehlte ein großes Stück.

„Ja Alastor, bin ich."

Er führte sie durch einen dunklen Korridor und sie folgte ohne Bedenken.

Die Frau heißt Hermine Granger und sie ist eine Hexe. Sie befanden sich im Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens, um an einem Treffen teilzunehmen. In der Welt der Zauberer, aber auch in der Muggelwelt, wütete seit mehr als drei Jahren ein unerbittlicher Krieg, den die dunkle Seite zu gewinnen drohte.

Der Mann führte sie schließlich in einen Raum, in dem das Feuer eines Kamins ausreichend Licht spendete.

In einem Kreis standen etwa zwanzig Stühle, wovon die meisten besetzt waren. Hexen und Zauberer in langen Umhängen unterhielten sich flüsternd, als die beiden eintraten.

Ein alter Zauberer mit einem weißen Bart, der fast bis zum Boden reichte, stand auf und schritt zu ihnen hinüber.

„Es freut mich, dass du so kurzfristig kommen konntest", sagte er in ruhigem und freundlichen Ton. Hermine nickte und nahm, wie Alastor Moody, der mit ihr hereingekommen war, auf einem der noch freien Holzstühle Platz.

Der alte Zauberer war der Vorstand des Phönix Ordens und auch einer seiner Gründer. Sein Name: Albus Dumbledore.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch alle so kurzfristig, und noch dazu, zu so später Stunde hierher bitten musste, aber es handelt sich um etwas äußerst Wichtiges", begann er, und alle stellten augenblicklich ihre Gespräche ein.

„Man hat Vivienns Leiche am gestrigen Abend in einer Seitengasse in Soho gefunden."

Einige der Personen stöhnten leise auf und auch Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Nun ja, wir wussten alle, dass er sie früher oder später getötet hätte, die Frage ist, ob er sie noch gefoltert hat", erklärte Dumbledore.

Hermine spürte einen kalten Schauer ihren Rücken hinunterlaufen. Noch vor drei Jahren hatte sie „Ihn" zu ihren besten Freunden gezählt, und nun stand er auf der dunklen Seite. Die Rede war von Harry Potter, und niemand, nicht einmal Dumbledore sagte häufig seinen Namen.

Am anderen Ende des Kreises hörte man eine Frau leise weinen. Sie hatte lange Schwarze Haare und ihr Name war Selena, Vivienns Schwester.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihm etwas erzählt hätte", vermutete eine kalte Stimme.

„Ich bin deiner Meinung Severus, aber er und Voldemort haben wirkungsvolle Mittel jemanden zum Reden zu bringen, wie dir bekannt ist", sagte Dumbledore an den Mann mit den schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren gewandt. Dieser nickte nur und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wir sollten trotzdem mit Allem rechnen. Gerade hat man mir mitgeteilt, dass die Todesser nun auch Winchester, und vor allem Stonehenge, fest unter ihrer Kontrolle haben", berichtete ein anderer Mann.

„Ja Remus, Morgan hat es mich ebenfalls wissen lassen. Und das könnte unser größtes Problem werden. In Stonehenge sind die alten Zauberkräfte besonders stark."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. Insgeheim gab er sich selbst die Schuld an den Geschehnissen der letzten Jahre, und mittlerweile glaubte er nicht mehr daran den Krieg gewinnen zu können.

„Wir können ihn nicht mehr aufhalten", hauchte eine junge Frau mit langen roten Haaren, doch ihre Worte hallten im Raum wieder, als ob sie laut geschrieen hätte.

„Wir werden ihn aufhalten Ginny, und Voldemort auch", erwiderte Dumbledore bestimmt.

„Vorgestern haben die Todesser acht Auroren getötet, unter ihnen auch Ron, „Er" hat ihn selbst ermordet", sagte Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Auch er war ein Auror, und hatte während des Krieges schon viele Kollegen, aber vor allem Freunde verloren.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Man hatte ihr diese fürchterliche Nachricht schon gestern mitgeteilt, doch noch immer schnürte ihr der Gedanke daran die Kehle zu. Auch Ron Weasley war einer ihrer besten Freunde gewesen, und nun hatte sie auch ihn verloren.

Als Remus Lupin ihr die Nachricht überbracht hatte, war nun endgültig das letzte bisschen Hoffnung, dass sie noch gehabt hatte, zu Nichts verpufft.

Aber noch immer konnte sie seine tröstenden Worte hören, die ihr wenigstens etwas Kraft gaben. Ohne ihn hätte sie die letzten Jahre wohl kaum überstanden. Er war ihr Freund, der ihr mit seinem Rat immer treu zur Seite gestanden hatte.

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ginny, Rons Schwester. Nun waren nur noch sie und ihr Bruder Charly, als letzte der Familie Weasley übrig. Ginny hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und weinte leise, während Minerva McGonagall ihr beruhigend übers Haar strich.

Dumbledore legte Hermine tröstend seine Hand auf die Schulter und als sie ihm ins Gesicht blickte, sah er älter aus, als je zuvor.

Doch im nächsten Moment zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, und griff, nicht als einzige in der Runde, blitzartig nach ihrem Zauberstab. Etwas hatte sich draußen bewegt, und auch Dumbledore hatte sekundenschnell den Kopf gedreht.

Es herrschte gespannte Stille und keiner im Raum war fähig sich zu bewegen.

Im nächsten Moment ging alles fürchterlich schnell. Hermine merkte wie Dumbledore sie von sich stieß und sie schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden auf. Zum Glück, blieb sie bei Bewusstsein, und robbte sich hastig in eine Ecke.

Der Raum war erfüllt mit farbigen Lichtblitzen, die wie Pfeile durch die Luft sirrten. Sie wurden angegriffen, ohne die geringste Vorwarnung.

Zehn oder fünfzehn vermummte Gestalten tauchten wie aus dem Nichts auf. Es mussten Todesser sein, da war Hermine sich sicher. Doch wie waren sie hineingekommen? Das Versteck wurde durch alle nur denkbaren Abwehrzauber geschützt, dafür hatte Dumbledore selbst gesorgt. Harry musste jedoch einen Weg gefunden haben, diese zu durchbrechen.

Hermine blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn in dem Moment zischte ein grüner Lichtstrahl nur ein paar Zentimeter an ihrem Kopf vorbei, und sie schrie erschrocken auf.

Doch der Geräuschpegel im Raum war so hoch, dass ihr Schrei darin unterging. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, unfähig sich zu bewegen, drückte sie sich weiter in die Ecke. Sie konnte nur ein paar Meter weit sehen, da die Todesser eine Art Nebelzauber ausgesprochen hatten.

Aber dann sah sie die einigermaßen klaren Umrisse einer Person etwa drei Meter vor sich, die jedoch gleich darauf ihren Umhang um sich zog und verschwand. Eine Sekunde später zischte erneut ein grüner Lichtstrahl neben Hermines Kopf vorbei. Jemand musste auf die Person vor ihr gezielt haben.

Überall stoben Funken umher und die daneben gegangenen Zaubersprüche verpufften in kleinen Rauchwölkchen. Hermine hielt schützend die Arme vors Gesicht, und eine Sekunde später herrschte Totenstille.

Alles hörte so plötzlich auf, wie es angefangen hatte.

Die Todesser mussten herein und wieder heraus apperiert sein, und in den paar Sekunden blind geschossen haben. Dabei mussten sie es irgendwie geschafft haben, die Anti-apperier-zauber zu brechen. Wie auch immer, sie hatten verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet.

Sie sah sich im Raum um. Der Nebel legte sich langsam, aber Hermine konnte nichts erkennen, das sich bewegen würde. Die Todesser waren verschwunden, aber sie hatten alle umgebracht.

Sie mussten sie übersehen haben, da sie sich so flach gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Oder sie dachten, sie hätten sie schon erwischt. Die beiden grünen Lichtstrahlen, die Todesflüche, hatten sie nur knapp verfehlt.

Doch dann, vernahm sie ein leises Keuchen in der Mitte des Raumes und stand mit zitternden Füßen auf. Zuerst wollten ihre Beine nachgeben, doch sie schaffte es stehen zu bleiben und stolperte eilig durch den Raum.

Sie kniete neben Albus Dumbledore nieder und rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Er lebte noch, gerade so.

„Albus, wachen sie auf."

Sie schüttelte ihn stärker, was ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten schien, denn er kniff die Augen zusammen und stöhnte.

„Hermine", hauchte er, als er sie erkannt hatte.

„Albus, ganz ruhig, ich werde Hilfe holen", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, nein. Es, es ist zu spät. Hör mir zu", flüsterte Dumbledore, und Hermine hielt inne.

„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

Dumbledore bewegte seine Hand an die Tasche seines Umhangs und Hermine half ihm, eine Kette aus heraus zu ziehen.

„Hermine, hör mir zu. Nimm diesen Zeitumkehrer und verhindere das", hauchte er immer schwächer.

„Hörst du, du musst das verhindern. Er ist einzigartig, du wirst mit der früheren Hermine eins sein, aber deine Erinnerungen behalten. Reise in euer sechstes Jahr zurück. Verhindere den Krieg, töte Harry."


	2. Zeitreise

**Kapitel 2**

_**Zeitreise**_

Hermine konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie da gehört hatte, aber ihr blieb keine Zeit nochmals nachzufragen. Der letzte Rest Leben schwand aus Dumbledores Körper und sein Kopf fiel zur Seite.

Albus Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer dieser Zeit, war tot.

Hermine saß wie versteinert da. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Es liefen ihr auch keine Tränen über die Wangen, der Schock saß zu tief.

Fassungslos starrte sie auf Dumbledores leblosen Körper, und stellte sich die Frage, die man sich in solchen Situationen immer stellt: Warum?

Warum musste es gerade ihn treffen? Doch sich mit dieser Frage zu quälen, auf die es sowieso keine Antwort gab, half auch nichts, das wusste sie mittlerweile.

Sie ballte vor Zorn ihre Hände zu Fäusten und spürte das kalte Metall der Kette und das des Anhängers in ihrer Hand.

Sie wusste, was es war, und trotzdem hatten Dumbledores letzte Worte sie immer noch nicht ganz erreicht. Sie sah nach unten, um sich den Zeitumkehrer genauer anzusehen. Ein Stundenglas an einer langen, goldenen Kette, das erwartete sie, doch es hing kein Stundenglas an der Kette. Es war eine kleine Weltkugel, in einer goldenen Einfassung, die hell leuchtete.

Er musste magisch verändert sein, so, dass er weitere Reisen durch der Zeit zuließ, da man sonst nur ein paar Stunden, oder höchstens Tage in der Zeit zurück reisen konnte.

Was hatte er gesagt? Sie würde mit der sechzehnjährigen Hermine eins werden?

Aber warum wollte er, dass sie gerade in ihr sechstes Jahr zurück reiste?

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry in der sechsten Klasse begonnen hatte, sich immer mehr von seiner Umwelt abzukapseln. Er hatte Sirius' Tod nie verkraftet.

Sie sollte ihn in dieser Zeit töten, bevor er zu mächtig werden würde, und ihn niemand mehr aufhalten konnte.

Aber konnte sie einen ihrer ehemals besten Freunde umbringen? Das würde sie nicht schaffen.

Doch dann fiel ihr Blick erneut auf Albus Dumbledore, und eine noch nie da gewesene Wut stieg in ihr auf, sie _musste_ den Krieg verhindern, koste es, was es wolle.

Plötzlich hörte sie von draußen ein Geräusch und fuhr zusammen. Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

Hermine legte sich die goldene Kette hastig um die Schultern und drehte die Weltkugel viermal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Ihre Hoffnung war, dass sie dadurch vier Jahre in die Vergangenheit kommen würde, in ihr sechstes Schuljahr.

Sie spürte, wie sie von den Füßen gerissen wurde, und sich irrsinnig schnell um sich selbst zu drehen begann. Ihre Augen hatte sie zwar geschlossen, aber sie sah tausende bunte Blasen, aller Größen, die in einem großen Kreis um sie rasten.

Da waren Bilder, aus ihrer Vergangenheit, erlebtes, aber auch Bilder, die sie nicht kannte. Alles drehte sich, und ihr begann allmählich schwindelig zu werden.

Dann war alles urplötzlich vorbei, und Hermine öffnete die Augen. Sie saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das große Fenster in den Raum.

Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu orientieren und das Schwindelgefühl zu verlieren. Unter ihren Händen spürte sie kaltes Leder. Sie saß auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz, in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Den Zeitumkehrer, der nun schwach leuchtete, hielt sie immer noch in der Hand und ließ ihn schnell unter ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

Sie hörte Stimmen und wurde sich erst jetzt ihrer Umwelt bewusst.

Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war und sie sah sich fasziniert um.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war recht voll, und alle unterhielten sich angeregt. Es war fröhliches Lachen zu hören, was sie in letzter Zeit nur selten gehört hatte.

Sie sah an sich hinunter. Sie war sechzehn, trug die Schuluniform, aber eigentlich konnte sie nicht viele Unterschiede zu vorher erkennen. Nur einen, eine Narbe auf ihrer Hand, die sie seit etwa einem Jahr hatte, war nicht mehr zu erkennen, und sie strich gedankenverloren über ihren Handrücken.

„Hey Hermine, ich rede mit dir."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sofort drehte sie den Kopf nach rechts, wo die Stimme hergekommen war, und sah Ron im Sessel neben ihr sitzen, der sie besorgt ansah.

„Ron!", rief sie durcheinander. Doch schon im selben Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das nicht hätte tun dürfen.

Ron sah sie an, als hätte er sie am liebsten sofort auf die geschlossene, psychiatrische Abteilung im St. Mungo Hospital eingewiesen.

„Ja, ich glaube so heiße ich. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte hastig. Sie hatte ihn noch vor ein paar Tagen gesehen, bevor Harry ihn ermordete, aber es war trotzdem seltsam. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie einen zwanzig jährigen Mann vor sich gesehen, und jetzt sah sie einen Jungen. Seine roten Haare glänzten im Licht, und seine Augen leuchteten noch. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn in den Arm genommen, aber danach hätte er sie wahrscheinlich wirklich ins St. Mungo eingewiesen.

Jetzt musste sie zuerst herausfinden ob sie sich in der richtigen Zeit befand.

„Welchen Tag haben wir heute?", fragte Hermine zusammenhangslos, und Ron sah sie noch besorgter an.

„Okay… heute ist Samstag, der 14. November", antwortete er langsam.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", wollte eine andere vertraute Stimme neben ihr wissen.

Hermine drehte den Kopf und sah ... Harry.

Sie blickte in die Augen desjenigen, der soviel Schrecken verursacht und so viele ihrer Freunde umgebracht hatte. Und in diesem _einen_ Moment, fühlte sie sich im Stande, ihn umzubringen.

Aber das konnte sie jetzt nicht, nicht an einem Samstagnachmittag im vollen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Doch auf den zweiten Blick, sah sie nicht mehr den Mann, der die gesamte Welt in einen fürchterlichen Krieg gestürzt hatte, sie sah einen Jungen, einen unschuldigen Jungen, ihren besten Freund.

Es musste einen anderen Weg geben, sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht töten.

Sie musste mit Albus reden, sofort.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", meinte sie und stand auf.

„Und was ist mit dem Aufsatz für Snape?", fragte Harry. „Du wolltest mir doch helfen, ohne dich kann ich es gleich lassen."

Sie schenkte ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick.

„Tut mir leid, ich helfe dir später, versprochen", antwortete sie und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Portraitloch.

Sie musste zuerst zu McGonagall, denn Hermine kannte das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro nicht. Die steinernen Wasserspeier würden sie ohne Passwort nicht hinein lassen.

Auf den Weg achtete sie nicht besonders, ihre Füße trugen sie von selbst durch das Schloss, das sie sieben Jahre ihr Zuhause genannt hatte. In den Korridoren begegneten ihr kaum Schüler. Sie waren wahrscheinlich an so einem kalten Novembertag alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder in der Bibliothek.

Im Korridor im zweiten Stock traf sie Professor Flitwick, der ein großes, schweres Buch vor sich schweben ließ. Sie grüßte den kleinen Zauberer und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten weiter durch die Gänge.

Ein paar Korridore weiter begegnete ihr noch jemand, jemand, der gar nicht hätte da sein dürfen.

Ein älterer Mann mit kurzen, weißen Haaren und strengen Gesichtszügen kam den Gang entlang. Hermine grüßte ihn, für sie war es selbstverständlich, doch ein paar Meter weiter zuckte sie zusammen.

Der Mann war Professor Robinson, aber er hätte gar nicht hier sein dürfen.

Professor Robinson war ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen, aber er begann erst Anfang der siebten Klasse, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten.

Vom Donner gerührt drehte sich Hermine um. Vielleicht hatte sie sich getäuscht. Doch sie sah den Professor klar und deutlich mit seinem steifen Gang den Korridor entlang gehen.

„Professor Robinson?", rief sie erschrocken. Der Lehrer drehte sich um und sah sie fragend an.

„Ähm ich, oh, jetzt habe ich vergessen was ich sagen wollte", stotterte sie und lächelte verlegen.

Professor Robinson schenkte ihr einen leicht verärgerten Blick, ging weiter, und bog um die Ecke.

Wenn Robinson hier war, dann bedeutete das, dass sie in der falschen Zeit gelandet war.

bye CarpeDiem


	3. Die Flucht

**Kapitel 3**

_**Die Flucht**_

Den Schock noch verarbeitend, ging Hermine mit schnellen Schritten weiter den Korridor entlang. Das konnte doch nicht sein! So viel Pech konnte auch nur sie haben! Jetzt musste sie so schnell wie möglich zu Dumbledore!

Die Gedanken schossen ihr wild durch den Kopf, obwohl sie versuchte diese zu ordnen.

Möglicherweise war es ihr auch gar nicht mehr möglich, Harry aufzuhalten. Schon in der siebten Klasse hatte er eine Macht besessen, mit der es ihr nicht mehr möglich war, ihn aufzuhalten.

Vielleicht wusste er auch schon über ihre Pläne bescheid.

Nicht nur seine Okklumentik hatte er trainiert, sondern auch seine Leglimentik war stark geworden. Jedoch musste er sie berühren, um ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, und so war es relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass er schon etwas wusste.

Nun stürmte sie geradezu durch die Korridore und um die nächsten beiden Ecken.

An der Bürotür von McGonagall stoppte sie jäh und klopfte hastig.

„Herein", vernahm sie Minerva McGonagalls Stimme, und öffnete schnell die Tür.

„Ms Granger, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte sie höflich, sah aber nicht von ihren Akten auf.

Es war ungewohnt von ihr mit „Sie" angesprochen zu werden, in der Zukunft waren sie per „Du".

„Ich muss sofort zu Professor Dumbeldore, sofort", erklärte Hermine.

McGonagall hob den Kopf.

„Sie wissen doch, dass er nicht da ist, Ms Granger."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Er ist nicht da?", wiederholte sie leise. Doch dann fiel es ihr ein. Wenn sie in ihrem siebten Schuljahr war, dann…

„Der Internationale Zaubererkongress", hauchte sie.

„Ja, haben sie das vergessen?", fragte McGonagall.

Hermine nickte langsam.

Dann war sie tatsächlich in der falschen Zeit gelandet. Der Kongress war in ihrem siebten Jahr gewesen, daran erinnerte sie sich noch ganz genau. Es war ein riesiges Spektakel gewesen, mit Zauberern aus aller Welt und war noch Wochen danach in allen Zeitungen gestanden.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Wenn sie nun wirklich im siebten Jahr war, dann würde sie Harry nicht mehr aufhalten können.

„Fühlen sie sich nicht wohl, Ms Granger, sie sind so bleich?", sorgte sich McGonagall.

Hermine musste wohl auf den ganzen Schreck hin, wirklich ihre Farbe verloren haben.

„Soll ich sie in den Krankenflügel bringen?", fragte McGonagall nach, als Hermine nicht antwortete.

Hermine schwieg. Vielleicht war das gar keine schlechte Idee, dort konnte sie in Ruhe nachdenken.

Sie nickte und McGonagall begleitete sie aus ihrem Büro.

Die Lehrerin geleitete sie langsam durchs Treppenhaus und schließlich in den Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey kam sofort zur Tür gewuselt, als McGonagall und Hermine den Raum betraten.

„Oh Professor, ist was passiert?", fragte sie.

„Nein Poppy. Ms Granger fühlt sich nur nicht besonders", erklärte McGonagall, noch bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte.

Madam Pomfrey begann Hermine zu untersuchen und fühlte ob sie Fieber hatte. McGonagall blieb noch bis sie fertig war.

„Und fehlt ihr was?", fragte sie schließlich besorgt.

„Nein Professor, aber sie sollte sich etwas ausruhen. Am Besten, sie bleibt für ein paar Stunden hier."

McGonagall nickte und Hermine protestierte nicht. Erst jetzt, als sie etwas zur Ruhe gekommen war, merkte sie, wie müde und schwindelig sie sich fühlte.

Das waren wahrscheinlich die Auswirkungen der Zeitreise.

Sie ließ sich von Madam Pomfrey zu einem der Betten schieben und legte sich hin. Im Liegen merkte sie erst, wie gut es ihr tat, sich endlich auszuruhen.

Die Krankenschwester gab ihr noch ein Kissen und verschwand dann in ihrem Büro.

Nun war Hermine alleine im Krankenflügel und in der Stille spürte sie, wie es in ihrem Kopf hämmerte, und alle ihre Glieder schmerzten.

Hermine ruhte sich aus und dachte nach.

Konnte sie Harry jetzt noch aufhalten? Und, die schwerste Frage war, wollte sie es überhaupt?

Andererseits, hatte sie überhaupt eine Wahl? Wenn sie Harry nicht töten würde, würde diese schreckliche Zukunft eintreten. Es muss noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, überlegte Hermine krampfhaft, es muss einfach!

Vielleicht konnte sie es schon vorher verhindern. Erst Sirius' Tod hatte den Stein ins Rollen gebracht. Was, wenn Sirius nicht gestorben wäre? Gedankenverloren holte sie den Zeitumkehrer unter ihrem Umhang hervor. Sie nahm die Kette ab, drehte ihn in den Händen, und genoss die Stille im Krankenflügel. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit sie zuletzt geschlafen hatte.

Hermine schreckte hoch. Sie war im Sitzen eingeschlafen, aber der Schlaf hatte ihr gut getan. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren fast weg und sie hatte sich etwas entspannt.

Auf einmal hörte sie Schritte auf dem glatten Steinboden.

Den Zeitumkehrer hatte sie immer noch in Händen und ließ ihn eilig hinter ihrem Rücken verschwinden.

„Hey Hermine."

Es war Rons Stimme und sie war froh, sie zu hören. Möglicherweise konnte sie mit ihm über die Zeitreise reden. Doch als sie sich weiter aufsetzte, sah sie, dass er nicht allein war, Harry war bei ihm.

Automatisch verspannte sich Hermine und versuchte an nichts zu denken.

„Na, wie geht's dir?", fragte Harry freundlich.

„Gut", antwortete Hermine und lächelte unverwandt.

Sie bemühte sich, Harry nicht direkt in die Augen zu sehen und lehnte sich gegen die Rückwand ihres Bettes.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Ron nach, und sie nickte. Harry setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. Noch bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, hatte er sie schon berührt, und wehren konnte sie sich nicht, Jemand hätte Fragen gestellt. Und mal ehrlich, wer hätte ihr diese Story geglaubt?

Jedoch konzentrierte sie sich darauf, an nichts zu denken und sich so gut sie konnte abzuschirmen.

Harry drehte seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn um, und sah sie nachdenklich an. Hermine spürte einen Druck in ihrem Kopf, aber keinen Schmerz, sie musste es ihm sehr leicht machen in ihre Gedanken einzudringen.

„Ich glaube du hast Fieber. Ron, holst du mal Madam Pomfrey?", meinte Harry. Ron nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Hermines Atem ging schneller, Harry musste nun Bescheid wissen.

Nie hatte sie eine besonders starke Okklumentik besessen. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und klammerte den Zeitumkehrer hinter ihrem Rücken fest. Die gezackte Einfassung der Kugel drückte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Haut, doch sie nahm es gar nicht wahr.

Doch Harry tat nichts, er lächelte sie an.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er abermals, und Hermine nickte hektisch. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

In dem Moment ging die Tür von Madam Pomfreys Büro auf, und Ron kam mit ihr heraus.

„Wie fühlen sie sich, Ms Granger?", fragte die Krankenschwester sogleich besorgt.

Hermine drehte schlagartig den Kopf, sie hatte die Tür gar nicht zugehen hören.

„Gut", behauptete Hermine, und versuchte dabei möglichst glaubhaft zu klingen.

Madam Pomfrey wuselte zum Bett hinüber und legte Hermine ebenfalls eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Ich glaube sie irren sich Mr Potter", meinte sie nach einiger Zeit. „Bleiben sie bitte nicht mehr zu lange, lassen sie Ms Granger doch noch etwas ausruhen."

Danach verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Büro.

„Wir lassen dich allein, okay? Harry kommst du?", forderte Ron Harry auf, und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür, doch Harry winkte ab.

„Geh ruhig, ich bleib noch ein wenig."

Ron nickte und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Jetzt saß Hermine in der Falle. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, Ron wäre geblieben. So weit war es nun schon gekommen, sie hatte Angst vor Harry.

Nein, das darfst du nicht, redete sie sich streng in Gedanken ein, und sie setzte sich automatisch gerader hin.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Harry in ruhigem Ton und

Hermine schluckte.

„Das, wofür man mich hergeschickt hat", antwortete sie mutig.

Harry sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ach wirklich? Du würdest mich umbringen?"

Er hatte ihren wunden Punkt getroffen. Sie würde ihn niemals umbringen können.

Hermine überlegte krampfhaft was sie tun könnte, sollte sie ihm von der Zukunft erzählen?

„Wenn du wüsstest, was du alles getan hast. Du hast Ron getötet."

Doch diese Worte zeigten keine Reaktion bei Harry.

„Du hast mein Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte er kalt. Er war ihr so fremd, in diesem Moment.

Hermine schwieg. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht fertig bringen würde es zu tun. Es musste doch eine andere Lösung geben. Sirius Tod war der Anstoß gewesen, was wenn sie noch weiter in die Vergangenheit reisen würde und seinen Tod verhindern?

Das war die beste Lösung, die ihr auf die Schnelle einfiel, hier konnte sie nichts mehr ausrichten.

Harry schien immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Er sah sie so selbstgerecht und arrogant an, dass er gar nicht daran dachte sie zu berühren, um ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

Sie nutzte das, wickelte sich die goldene Kette ums Handgelenk, und stellte den Zeitumkehrer ein. Der Zauber der darauf lag, musste noch immer aktiv sein.

„Ich warte", forderte Harry.

Geschickt drehte Hermine die Kugel ein und ein knappes, halbes Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

Sie spürte wie sie ruckartig ein paar Meter in die Luft gerissen wurde, und begann sich rasend schnell um sich selbst zu drehen. Das Letzte was sie mitbekam war noch Harrys Hand auf ihrem Arm, sie sah noch die bunten Blasen und Bilder, die sich um sie drehten. Dann wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen.


	4. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 4**

_**Zurück in die Vergangenheit**_

Hermine schreckte hoch. Sie saß kerzengerade in einem Bett und ihr Atem ging schnell. Es war stockdunkel und sie konnte nicht genau erkennen, wo sie war. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, doch dann, erkannte sie die vertrauten Umrisse des Schlafsaals. Sie wusste wo sie war und sie erinnerte sich auch an das, was eben geschehen war.

Das hier war der Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors, und es musste noch mitten in der Nacht sein.

Es fiel ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch sie hoffte, dass sie jetzt in der richtigen Zeit gelandet war.

Neben sich sah sie Parvati und Lavender, die seelenruhig schliefen und Hermine stieg leise aus ihrem Bett. Sie hielt noch immer den Zeitumkehrer in Händen und betrachtete ihn. Er leuchtete, aber nur noch sehr schwach, und dann verblasste das Leuchten und die Kugel wurde schwarz.

Was war geschehen? Hatte der Zauber nachgelassen? Das bedeutete dann, dass sie nie mehr zurück konnte. Und falls sie erneut in der falschen Zeit gelandet war, konnte sie das nicht mehr korrigieren.

Sie lief hastig die Treppe hinunter, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der ruhig und verlassen da lag.

Doch so verlassen war er nicht. In einer Ecke bewegte sich etwas.

„Hallo?", fragte Hermine halb laut und wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch der lag noch auf ihrem Nachttisch. Als Antwort hörte sie, wie jemand leise stöhnte.

„Oh, hat Dobby sie aufgeweckt Miss?", fragte eine piepsige Stimme und einen Moment später erkannte sie, im Licht einer Kerze, die schemenhafte Gestalt des Hauselfen Dobby.

„Nein Dobby, das hast du nicht", antwortete sie verschlafen und gähnte.

„Kann Dobby irgendetwas für sie tun Miss?", piepste der Elf.

Hermine überlegte. Dobby konnte ihr sagen ob sie in der richtigen Zeit war.

Der Elf sah sie mit seinen Tennisball großen Augen gespannt an.

„Was für einen Monat und was für ein Jahr haben wir?", fragte Hermine.

Dobby grinste.

„Wir haben Juni und es ist 1995", antwortete Dobby.

Hermine fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Sie war richtig.

„Haben die Prüfungen schon angefangen?", wollte sie wissen.

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf und seine langen Ohren wippten dabei vor und zurück.

„Nein Miss, Dobby glaubt, dass sie Morgen losgehen."

„Danke Dobby", sagte Hermine und drehte sich um, um zurück in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, doch dann blieb sie noch einmal stehen.

„Dobby, du kannst den anderen Elfen sagen, dass ich keine Hüte mehr liegen lassen werde. Sie können dir unbesorgt wieder beim Putzen helfen."

Dobby nickte und machte weiter damit den Tisch zu säubern.

Hermine war endlos glücklich, in der richtigen Zeit zu sein. Das Einzige, was sie etwas ärgerte war, dass sie die Prüfungen noch mal schreiben musste, aber andererseits konnte sie das alles schon, und sie wusste sogar welche Fragen drankommen würden.

Am nächsten Morgen lernte Hermine für die Prüfungen, da sie nicht schlecht abschneiden wollte, um die Zukunft nur so weit sie musste zu verändern. Das Leben an der Schule tat ihr gut, alle lachten und waren trotz der Prüfungen fröhlich. Nur Umbridge störte ein wenig.

Die Prüfer waren am Abend angekommen und am Morgen darauf war ihre erste Prüfung in Zauberkunst.

In ihrer freien Zeit las sie in der Bibliothek über Zeitreisen nach. Sie überlegte wie viel sie von der Vergangenheit ändern sollte. Dumbledore hatte nicht beabsichtig, dass sie hier etwas ändern würde und fragen konnte sie ihn auch nicht, da Umbridge Direktorin war.

Das schlimmste war, den Angriff auf McGonagall in der Nacht der Astronomieprüfung noch mal zu erleben.

Den Rest dieser Nacht schlief sie so gut wie gar nicht, aus Angst vor dem, was morgen passieren würde. Was durfte sie ändern? Sie konnte natürlich verhindern das Harry ins Ministerium flog, aber dann würde Fudge niemals zugeben, dass er sich geirrt hatte, und würde weiterhin Zaubereiminister sein, und… so ging es weiter, alles war so furchtbar verstrickt.

Sie könnte auch Harry daran erinnern zu Snape zu gehen, aber das hätte den gleichen Effekt.

Sollte sie alles so geschehen lassen und nur Sirius Tod verhindern? Wenn etwas schief gehen würde konnte genauso gut sie sterben, oder Ron, oder Harry.

Hermine musste alles genauso machen wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, zwei Stunden zu schlafen, wurde sie von Lavender unsanft geweckt. Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Wenn etwas schief gehen würde… sie mochte gar nicht daran denken.

In den Büchern hatte sie gelesen was schon alles bei Zeitreisen passiert war. McGonagall hatte ihr zwar schon einiges erzählt gehabt, aber nicht alles.

Zauberer hatten die Vergangenheit geändert, aber wichtige Details vergessen, die später zu kleinen Katastrophen geführt hatten.

Sie glaubte auch zu wissen, warum ihre erste Zeitreise nicht so verlaufen war, wie sie erwartet hatte. 1996, das Jahr in das sie hatte wollen, war ein Schaltjahr gewesen, das könnte eine mögliche Erklärung sein.

Aber niemand konnte das mit Sicherheit sagen.

Sie hatte in der Bibliothek auch etwas über den Zeitumkehrer herausgefunden. Es war ein uraltes Stück das einst dem griechischen Philosophen Chronos gehört hatte. Doch irgendwie war es in der Zeit verloren gegangen.

Hermine hatte sich dazu entschieden alles so geschehen zu lassen wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte, und nur zu verhindern, dass Sirius starb.

Ihr war mulmig zu Mute, als sie die große Halle für die Abschlussprüfung in Zaubereigeschichte betrat.

Sie beantwortet die Fragen auf dem Pergament, aber wirklich konzentrieren, konnte sie sich nicht.

Ihre Finger zitterten und sie musste fast jede der Fragen zweimal durchlesen, bevor sie sie verstand.

Da sie nicht wusste, wann Harry seine Vision haben würde, sah sie sich

immer wieder hektisch in der großen Halle um.

Krampfhaft versuchte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Prüfungsfragen zu konzentrieren, bis sie ein Knarren und einen dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem marmornen Steinboden vernahm.

Alle Köpfe in der Halle drehten sich zu Harry und aufgeregtes Getuschel hob sich, während Professor Tofty ihn aus der Halle brachte.

Die Schüler bekamen zwar Anweisung weiter zu schreiben, und sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, aber niemand konnte sich mehr konzentrieren.

Als die Prüfung beendet war, machten sich Hermine und Ron eilig durch die Menge von Schülern auf, zu Harry in den Krankenflügel zu gehen.

Doch schon auf der Treppe trafen sie ihn wieder. Er stand oben auf dem Treppenabsatz, aber selbst von unten konnte man sein entsetztes Gesicht sehen.

Harry zerrte die beiden in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, und begann wie ein Wasserfall zu erzählen was er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Er war völlig durch den Wind, und Ron stellte verwirrt Fragen.

Hermine sagte nichts, aber sie hörte auch gar nicht richtig zu.

Wie sehr hatte sie sich in diesem Moment gewünscht ihm sagen zu können, dass seine Vision nicht Wirklichkeit gewesen war.  
Aber hätte er ihr zu gehört? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hätte sie nur gefragt, woher sie das wüsste, daraufhin hätte Hermine ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt, und er und Ron hätten sie für verrückt gehalten.

Also blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als das Spiel weiter zu spielen.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Harry gereizt und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, ES GEHT HIER UM SIRIUS!", schrie Harry wütend.

„JA. Ja ich weiß", verteidigte sich Hermine. „Aber denkst du nicht, du bist etwas zu… voreilig?", fragte sie zögernd.

Harry reagierte auf ihre Versuche, ihm seinen Rettungsversuch auszureden, genauso wie beim letzten Mal, und wurde noch lauter.


	5. Déjà vu

**Kapitel 5**

**_Déjà vu_**

Im Endeffekt waren alle Versuche, ihm auszureden Sirius zu retten, genauso sinnlos, wie sie es erwartet hatte. So ließ sie alles geschehen, und machte, nachdem Luna und Ginny das Zimmer betreten hatte, den Vorschlag mit Umbridges Kamin.

Harry ließ sich widerstrebend darauf ein, und schließlich traf sie ihn mit dem Tarnumhang im Korridor zu Umbridges Büro wieder.

Sie brachen die Tür auf und Harry versuchte verbissen Sirius zu erreichen.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, schon jetzt genau zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht erreichen würde, genau zu wissen, was in den nächsten Minuten geschehen würde.

Und dennoch zuckte sie zusammen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, und Umbridge zusammen mit Millicent Bulstrode und Draco Malfoy hereinstürmte.

Millicent packte Hermine und drückte sie grob gegen die Wand, während Umbridge Harrys Kopf aus den smaragdgrünen Flammen zog.

Hermine beobachtete mit angehaltenem Atem das Geschehen und versuchte sich gegen Millicent zu wehren, aber sie schaffte es nicht.

Sie sah, wie Umbridge, Malfoy schickte, um Snape zu holen, wie Harry verzweifelt versuchte Snape einen Hinweis zu geben.

Und sie sah den immer wahnsinniger werdenden Ausdruck auf Umbridges Gesicht, als Snape ihr sagte, dass er kein Veritaserum mehr habe.

Und als sie schließlich versuchte, Harry mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen, begann Hermine ihr Spielchen mit Umbridge zu spielen.

Sie fing an zu weinen, zu schluchzen und ihr etwas von Dumbledore und einer Waffe aufzutischen.

Umbridge ging ihr sofort in die Falle und wollte, wie erwartet, zu der Waffe geführt werden.

Harry, Ron und Ginny begriffen recht schnell was Hermine plante, aber sie, war sich während des ganzen Weges durch den verbotenen Wald sicher, dass Harry keine Ahnung hatte wohin sie Umbridge und ihn führte.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass Hermine überhaupt kein Ziel hatte, sie wollte lediglich die Zentauren auf sich Aufmerksam machen, was ihr erneut gelang.

Alles lief so ab, wie sie es bereits erlebt hatte. Umbridge begann die Zentauren zu beleidigen, und zuletzt griff sie Magorian an.

Als die Zentauren ebenfalls angriffen, war es diesmal Hermine, die Harry packte und ihn auf den Boden zog. Um sie herum donnerten die Hufe der Zentauren, und Hermine hatte schreckliche Angst, dass etwas passieren könnte, aber sie sprangen jedes Mal über sie hinweg.

Nachdem sie Umbridge weggebracht hatten, wollten sie auch Hermine und Ron bestrafen, weil sie ihren Wald betreten hatten.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper, während sie und Harry versuchten sich zu verteidigen, aber die Zentauren ließen sich nicht beirren, bis Grawp kam. Durch die bloße Anwesenheit des gewalttätigen Riesen geängstigt, schossen sie einen Pfeilhagel ab, was Grawp nur noch rasender machte, und er auf sie losging.

Der Lärm der galoppierenden Zentauren und des vorwärts stürmenden Riesen verlor sich schließlich im Wald, und es herrschte wieder Stille.

Harry begann seine Wut an Hermine auszulassen, jedoch wehrte sie sich nicht, bis Ron und die anderen eintrafen.

Im Endeffekt lief alles auf das Selbe hinaus und schließlich wurde sie von Luna, zusammen mit Ginny, auf einen der Thestrale geschoben.

Der Flug nach London war nicht ganz so schlimm, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber sie konnte das schwarze, drachenartige Pferd nun sehen. Ob das jedoch positiv, oder negativ war, wusste sie nicht.

Sie landeten auf der schwach beleuchteten Londoner Straße und verschafften sich durch die Telefonzelle Zugang zum Ministerium.

Sie beeilten sich zu den Fahrstühlen zu kommen und Harry konnte es gar nicht schnell genug gehen, bis die goldenen Gitter aufsprangen und den Blick auf die Mysteriumsabteilung frei gaben.

Harry führte sie anschließend in den kreisrunden Raum, und sie begannen nach einander verschiedene Türen auszuprobieren.

Es war, wie Hermine es bereits erlebt hatte. Sie betraten den langen, rechteckigen Raum, mit seinen, an langen, goldenen Ketten hängenden Lampen, in dem das Becken voller Gehirne stand.

Der zweite Raum war wie ein Amphitheater aufgebaut und fiel nach unten hin steil ab. Auf einer Plattform stand der Torbogen, der mit einem schwarzen, zerrissenen Schleier verhängt war.

Hermine sah diesen Torbogen nicht zum ersten Mal, und sie fühlte sich jedes Mal unwohl in seiner Nähe.

Diesmal hörte sie, wie Harry und Luna schon letztes Mal, ein leises Murmeln und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter.

Niemand hatte ihr je erklärt was dieser Torbogen eigentlich genau war, und sie drängte Harry den Raum sofort wieder zu verlassen, da es nicht der Richtige wäre.

Nachdem sie ihn am Arm gepackt und daran erinnert hatte, dass sie nach Sirius suchen müssten, war er schließlich ebenfalls bereit zu gehen.

Die nächste Tür, die sie probierten, ließ sich nicht öffnen, auch nicht als Harry es mit Sirius' Messer versuchte.

Die darauf Folgende war die Richtige und Harry trieb sie durch den Raum und durch die nächste Tür.

Und dann waren sie da. Sie hatten den Ort erneut gefunden. Der Raum war hoch wie eine Kirche und gefüllt mit unendlich vielen Regalen, bedeckt von staubigen, kleinen Kugeln.

Nur sehr widerwillig machte Hermine Harry auf die Reihe siebenundneunzig aufmerksam. Sie wusste, was gleich geschehen würde, und ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Sie wollte es verhindern, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht eingreifen durfte, noch nicht.

Ron entdeckte schließlich die Prophezeiung.

Harry nahm die Kugel aus dem Regal, und dann hörten sie die kalte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.

Hermine kamen die nächsten Minuten wie eine Ewigkeit vor in denen man ein bereits gesehenes Video vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Diesmal ließ sie sich jedoch nicht von einem der Todesser außer Gefecht setzen und kämpfte weiter, bis sie schließlich erneut von den Todessern eingekreist waren. Doch auch diesmal kamen Sirius, Moody, Remus, Tonks und Kingsley genau in der richtigen Sekunde, und der Kampf, um die so unscheinbar wirkende Glaskugel ging weiter.

Hermine hatte schreckliche Angst, da sie den vollen Kampf noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie versuchten aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zu entkommen, aber sie war so riesig groß. Immer wieder begegneten ihnen die Anhänger Voldemorts und sie schafften es nur mit Müh und Not, sie sich vom Leib zu halten.

Der einzige Vorteil war, dass auch die Todesser sich in dem Labyrinth nicht zu Recht fanden.

Hermine dachte nicht viel nach, sie handelte instinktiv und erst, als Dumbledore die Mysteriumsabteilung betrat, begann sie wieder zu denken.

Sie musste Sirius Tod verhindern!

Er duellierte sich mit Bellatrix und anscheinend hatten nur sie und Sirius, Dumbledore noch nicht bemerkt. Sirius duckte sich gerade unter einem roten Lichtstrahl von Bellatrix weg, und begann sie auszulachen.

„Komm schon, du kannst mehr als das!", rief er.

Und in diesem Moment ging Hermine dazwischen. Sie trat zwei Schritte nach vorne und visierte Bellatrix an.

„Petrificus Totalus!", schrie sie, und traf Bellatrix, die das nicht erwartet hatte, mitten auf die Brust. Ihre Arme und Bein klappten zusammen, und sie viel stocksteif nach hinten um.

Sirius drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Hermine. Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er seine Cousine am liebsten selbst erledigt, nickte jedoch anerkennend, aber dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck, und ein grüner Lichtblitz erstrahlte hinter ihm.

Hermine erstarrte.

Wie in einem Traum sah sie, wie Sirius begann in Zeitlupe zu fallen. Er kippte vorne über und hinter ihm erkannte Hermine das fiese Grinsen von Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Der letzte Ausweg

**Kapitel 6**

_**Der letzte Ausweg**_

Hermine wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Sirius war tot.

Er lag auf dem kalten Marmorboden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Starr vor Schreck sah sie, wie Harry und Remus Lupin auf ihn zustürzten, und Harry über ihm zusammenbrach. Sie sah, wie er weinte, und schrie, und Sirius leblosen Körper umklammerte.

Hermine stand wie paralysiert da. Sirius war tot, er war wieder gestorben, und sie hatte es nicht verhindern können.

Sie hatte versagt.

Aber hätte sie es denn verhindern können?

Oder war dies ein Ereignis, das sich nicht verändern lässt? Kann man, für die Zeit unwichtige, oder weniger wichtige Ereignisse verändern, aber Schlüsselereignisse, wie dieses, nicht?

Hermine holte wie in Trance den Zeitumkehrer unter ihrem Umhang hervor, was um sie herum passierte, nahm sie nicht mehr wahr. Die runde Kugel war nun komplett schwarz, und als sie sie berührte, zerfiel sie zu Staub.

Hermine hatte versagt. Sie konnte dieses Ereignis nicht rückgängig machen. Sie schluckte schwer. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihr das Schicksal der gesamten magischen Welt in die Hände gelegt, und sie hatte ihren Untergang besiegelt.

Dieser Krieg schien vorbestimmt zu sein, und die Zeit tat ihr Möglichstes um ihn eintreten zu lassen. Sie hatte versagt, und konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Aber das stimmte nicht ganz, sie konnte etwas tun, sie musste etwas tun!

Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieser schreckliche Krieg erneut alles vernichten würde woran sie glaubte. Es lag immer noch in ihren Händen. Sie musste nur das tun, wofür Dumbeldore sie durch die Zeit geschickt hatte.

Die Kämpfe zwischen den Todessern und den Mitgliedern des Ordens, waren fast zum Erliegen gekommen, nur noch vereinzelt schossen ein paar Flüche durch den Raum.

Hermine stand einfach nur da, unfähig sich zu bewegen, und die Situation kam ihr fürchterlich bekannt vor.

Sie starrte auf Harry, der über Sirius gebeugt lag und weinte. Remus versuchte verzweifelt ihn von Sirius' Leiche weg zu ziehen, um ihn so schnell wie möglich aus dem Ministerium zu bringen.

Hermine hatte noch immer ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, aber ihre Finger umklammerten nur steif das dünne Stäbchen Holz.

Ein Teil von ihr war bereit Harry zu töten, war bereit dazu _alles_ zu tun, um diese grauenhaften Zeiten nicht noch einmal durchleben zu müssen. Der andere Teil von ihr sträubte sich dagegen, schon gegen die bloße Vorstellung, aber Hermine hatte ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen.

Ihr Atem ging schneller, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, und sie blinzelte, um klar sehen zu können. Sie wollte das nicht tun, aber sie wusste, dass sie es tun musste.

Mit einer Hand wischte sie sich so gut es ging die Tränen aus den Augen, während sie mit der anderen langsam den Zauberstab hob.

Sie schluchzte nun heftig, und Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen.

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte sie und richtete den Zauberstab mit zitternden Händen auf Harry.

„Avada Kedavra."

Hermine formte die Worte nur mit den Lippen. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen, und sie sah die Mysteriumsabteilung nur noch verschwommen. So oft hatte sie den schlimmsten der unverzeihlichen Flüche in den letzten beiden Jahren nun ausgesprochen, aber noch nie war es ihr so verdammt schwer gefallen.

Der grüne Lichtstrahl zischte aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und sirrte durch die Luft auf Harry zu. Sie sah nur, wie der Fluch sein Ziel traf, und ein grüner Lichtblitz aufleuchtete. Danach sah sie noch, wie Lupin ihr einen Fluch entgegen schleuderte. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Ihr war schwindelig, und sie musste erst einige Male blinzeln, um klar sehen zu können. Ihr Kopf war nach vorne gefallen und die Haare hingen ihr vor dem Gesicht, doch als sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, konnte sie ihre Hände nicht rühren.

Sie waren hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt worden und die Stricke schnitten ihr schmerzhaft in die Handgelenke. Der Holzstuhl auf dem sie saß war nicht gerade bequem, aber sie sah keine Möglichkeit ihre Hände frei zu bekommen.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Dumbledores Büro hatte sich, im Gegensatz zur Zukunft, kaum verändert, nur ein paar Gegenstände hatten einen anderen Platz. Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel, es musste nun mitten in der Nacht sein.

Sie hatte einen seltsamen Geschmack im Mund, aber es war kein Veritaserum, da war sie sich sicher. Hermine schluckte ein paar Mal, um den Geschmack zu verlieren, wobei sie sich verschluckte und hustete.

Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte und drehte, so gut es ging den Kopf. Sie sah Dumbledore, der auf sie zukam. Außerdem konnte sie noch Severus Snape und Remus Lupin im Zimmer erkennen, die ebenfalls auf sie zukamen, und sich hinter ihr an die Wand lehnten. In ihrem Gang lag etwas Bedrohliches, als ob sie versuchten sie einzukreisen.

Dumbledore ging um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl Hermine gegenüber, die ihn aufmerksam ansah.

Sie wusste was sie getan hatte, sie hatte Harry Potter, den Jungen auf dessen Schultern das Schicksal der Welt gelegen hatte, getötet. Das war jedenfalls das, was Dumbledore glaubte. Sie hatte Harry Potter getötet, und dafür würde sie nun den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban sitzen, so einfach war das. Sie hatte das getan, was nötig war.

Aber schon allein die beiden Zeitreisen waren Grund genug, sie lebenslang im Zauberergefängnis einzusperren.

„Na los, schicken sie mich nach Askaban, worauf warten sie noch?", fragte Hermine mit, auch für sie entsetzlich ruhiger Stimme.

Dumbledore stützte die Ellbogen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, und legte die Kuppen seiner Finger aneinander.

„So einfach, mache ich es mir aber nicht. Natürlich, das könnte ich ohne Probleme tun, aber ich will ein paar Antworten von dir, die du mir geben wirst."

Hermine erschrak über Dumbledores Auftreten. Die Kälte in seinen Worten, seine angespannte Art, das kannte sie gar nicht. Selbst in den Zeiten des Krieges hatte er sich ihr nie so gezeigt, und bei seinem ruhigen, kontrollierten Wesen, vergaß man manchmal völlig, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war.

Hermine wusste was er mit, „die du mir geben wirst" meinte, er würde nicht zögern Veritaserum einzusetzen, um die Antworten, die er wollte zu bekommen. Mehr würde sie ihm jedoch nicht zutrauen. Er hatte es aber noch nicht getan, denn er schien noch an das Gute in ihr zu glauben.

Dumbledore machte einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, und Hermines Fesseln lösten sich in Luft auf. Sie nahm die Hände sofort vor ihre Brust und rieb sich die Handgelenke.

„Also Hermine, warum glaubst du, sollte ich dich nach Askaban schicken?"

Hermine stutzte. Das musste er doch wissen, immerhin hatte er sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Wollte er ihr noch eine Chance geben? Sie konnte nicht ändern, was sie getan hatte, selbst wenn sie es wollte, und das hätte sie nur zu gerne gewollt. Sie hatte getan, was sie getan hatte, und dazu stand sie nun auch.

„Weil ich Harry getötet habe", antwortete Hermine mit möglichst fester Stimme.

Dumbledore ließ leicht den Kopf hängen. Er hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass sie nach seinem Strohhalm greifen, und jede Chance nutzen würde um nicht nach Askaban zu gehen.

„Du hast es getan?", fragte Dumbledore noch einmal nach und Hermine nickte. Hätte sie nicht gerade darüber nachgedacht, was sie Dumbledore gleich erzählen würde, dann hätte sie den Blick bemerkt, den er Remus zugeworfen hatte.

Der Direktor sah auf und blickte Hermine in die Augen.

„Warum hast du ihn getötet?"

Er fragte es nicht wütend, oder zornig, aber man konnte deutlich heraushöre, dass er Antworten wollte.

Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte natürlich damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm Rede und Antwort stehen musste, aber sollte sie ihm von der Zukunft erzählen? Andererseits, was hatte sie zu verlieren?

„Ich habe es getan, weil sie es mir befohlen haben."

Neben sich hörte sie Remus irritiert nach Luft schnappen, und Dumbledore sah sie überrascht an.

„Wo habe ich das getan?", fragte er.

Hermine schmunzelte leicht.

„Die Frage ist eher, wann sie das getan haben."

Hermine wartete, dass Dumbledore etwas darauf erwidern würde, aber das tat er nicht.

„Ich komme aus der Zukunft."

Sie hatte das letzte Wort kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da hörte sie auch schon ein abfälliges Schnauben von Snape neben sich.

„Also bitte das ist nun wirklich das dümmste, dass sie jemals behauptet haben Ms Granger. Was kommt als nächstes? Lassen sie mich raten, sie sind überhaupt nicht Hermine Granger!"

Gerade als Snape zum nächsten Kommentar ansetzen wollte, wurde er von Dumbledore jäh unterbrochen.

„Severus, das reicht!", sagte er scharf und Snape verstummte augenblicklich. Aber erst als er auch wirklich nichts mehr sagte, wandte Dumbledore den Blick wieder von seinem Zaubertranklehrer ab, der nun noch etwa 4 Zentimeter groß war, mit Hut.

„Hermine, wie weit kommst du aus der Zukunft?"

Hermine wunderte sich, dass Dumbledore ihr die Geschichte zu glauben schien, doch zum Antworten kam sie nicht mehr.

„Direktor, sie werden ihr diesen haarsträubenden Unsinn doch nicht etwa glauben?", rief Snape entsetzt.

Ein Blick von Dumbledore genügte schon und Snape schwieg.

„Was ich Hermine glaube, und was nicht, entscheide immer noch ich. Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden, Severus?"

Snape hatten die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, und nickte, sagte aber keinen Ton mehr.

„Ich komme fünf Jahre aus der Zukunft, aus dem Jahr zweitausend."

Sofort als Hermine begonnen hatte zu sprechen, schenkte ihr Dumbledore wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du bist also zurück gereist, um die Vergangenheit zu verändern", stellte er höflich fest.

„Eigentlich, um die Zukunft, aus der ich komme zu verhindern. Es gab einen Krieg, einen schrecklichen Krieg und die gesamte Welt ist im Chaos versunken."

Hermine machte eine Pause und atmete einmal tief durch. Immer wenn sie über den Krieg sprach, schnürte ihr der Gedanke an diese grauenhafte Zeit, in der sie so viele ihrer Freunde verloren hatte die Luft ab.

„Wie hat Voldemort es geschafft so viel Macht zu erlangen?", fragte Dumbeldore erschüttert und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Voldemort hat den Krieg nicht alleine geführt."

Hermine stockte erneut. Es fiel ihr immer noch so verdammt schwer darüber zu reden.

„Es ist alles ganz anders gekommen, als wir dachten. Harry hat Sirius Tod nie überwunden."

Bei der Erwähnung von Sirius, hörte sie Remus leise aufstöhnen. Für Hermine war Sirius schon seit fünf Jahren tot, aber Remus hatte gerade seinen besten Freund verloren.

„Harry hat sich Mitte der siebten Klasse Voldemort angeschlossen."

„Nein, das kann nicht sein!", entfuhr es Remus entsetzt. Snape schwieg. Dumbeldore reagierte überhaupt nicht, er hatte sein Kinn nachdenklich auf seine gefalteten Hände gestützt.

Niemand sagte etwas, aber Hermine war die Stille so unangenehm, dass sie weiter erzählte.

„Es begann ein grauenvoller Krieg, in dem wir von Anfang an in der Unterzahl waren. Nach drei Jahren war die Welt am Rande des Abgrunds und selbst sie, Albus, waren davon überzeugt, dass wir nicht mehr gewinnen konnten."

Hermine stoppte erneut. Dumbledore hatte immer noch nicht reagiert und auch sonst sagte niemand etwas. Doch dann hob er den Kopf und blickte Hermine offen in die Augen.

Hermine erschrak fast über diesen Blick, er war so anders. Sie konnte Furcht erkennen, Hilflosigkeit, aber auch Ärger.

„Warum hast du dir gerade diesen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um Harry zu töten?", wollte er schließlich wissen und Hermine erwiderte ein verbissenes Lächeln.

„Das habe ich nicht. Sie hatten mich in unser sechstes Schuljahr geschickt, aber etwas ist schief gegangen. Ich bin in der siebten Klasse gelandet. Harry hatte herausgefunden wer ich wirklich war, und hat versucht mich aufzuhalten."

Hermine hielt inne. Sie hatte den Blick starr auf dem Fußboden gerichtet und saß stocksteif da.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht schon dort getötet?"

Sie hörte Dumbledores Stimme, aber es kam ihr vor, als sei er Meilen weit weg. Trotzdem wunderte sie sich, wie er so ruhig bleiben konnte.

„Ich, ich konnte es nicht", sagte sie matt. „Ich habe nach einer Lösung gesucht. Ich wollte Sirius' Tod verhindern und bin in diese Zeit gereist. Aber ich habe versagt, ich habe es nicht geschafft Sirius' Tod zu verhindern. Diese schrecklich Zukunft, darf nicht eintreten!"

Hermine sah die Bilder aus der Mysteriumsabteilung vor ihren Augen ablaufen und ihr Atem ging schneller. Sie hatte das doch nicht gewollt!

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie zwinkerte um klar sehen zu können.

„Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sich das wiederholt, er hat sie alle getötet, alle, den gesamten Orden des Phönix!"

Hermines Augen waren voller Tränen, sodass Dumbledores Büro vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Sie blinzelte und die Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern und so ließ sie den Tränen freien Lauf.

„Ich wollte Harry nicht töten, ich wollte das doch nicht!", schluchzte Hermine und ließ den Kopf in die verschränkten Arme auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch sinken.

Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte Harry getötet. Nein, sie hatte ihn ermordet. Hermine weinte und bei jedem einatmen, schüttelte es sie heftig. Was um sie herum geschah, registrierte sie nicht mehr, und das wollte sie auch nicht.

Erst als ihr jemand tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legte, schreckte sie hoch. Remus stand neben ihr und blickte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Verstehe ich das richtig, du wolltest Harry gar nicht töten. Du hast es nur getan um die Zukunft zu verhindern?"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, aber sie nickte.

„Ich wollte das nicht", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht erneut weinen zu müssen.

Sie sah noch einmal in das Gesicht von Remus, aber sie verdiente es im Grunde nicht, dass sie ihn ansehen durfte.

Sie hatte es nicht geschafft Sirius zu retten, und nun hatte sie ihm auch noch das letzte Stück seiner Vergangenheit genommen, Harry.

Doch als sie Remus erneut anblickte, sah sie wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Dann wird es dich freuen zu hören, dass Harry noch sehr lebendig ist, und dass es ihm gut geht."

Hermine saß wie versteinert da. Sie hatte seine Worte zwar gehört, aber sie hatte sie noch nicht realisiert.

Was hatte sie da gehört? Harry lebte noch? Nein, dass war unmöglich.

„Aber ich, ich habe ihn doch getroffen", stotterte sie wie von Donner gerührt. Wenn Harry tatsächlich noch lebte, dann schwebte die ganze Welt in unvorstellbarer Gefahr. Wieso wollte das niemand begreifen!

Remus Lupin zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich weiß ja nicht auf was du gezielt hast, aber du hast Harry um etwa einen halben Meter verfehlt", lachte er.

Hermine war schockiert. Wollte er das denn nicht verstehen?

„Wenn Harry noch lebt, wird sich das alles wiederholen", klagte Hermine verzweifelt.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Reflexartig wollte sie sofort zu ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch er war natürlich nicht da. Fast zeitgleich drehte sie den Kopf und blickte in die himmelblauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore.

„Hermine, wir wissen jetzt was geschehen wird, wir können das verhindern."

Hermine war unfähig sich zu bewegen, es war als wäre sie in unsichtbaren Fesseln gefangen. Benommen starrte sie in Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Hermine."

Dumbledore verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sodass sie ihn ansah.

„Der grauenvolle Krieg, den du erlebt hast, wird nicht eintreten, das verspreche ich dir."

Hermine sah immer noch verängstig in Dumbledores Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm nicht glauben, sie wusste, dass er ihr das nicht versprechen konnte, aber irgendetwas in seiner Art, in seinen Augen veranlasste sie, ihm bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Sie sah den weisen Zauberer an, der schon so viel für sie getan hatte, der immer Rat wusste, und kam etwas zur Ruhe.

„So und jetzt komm, du bist sicher sehr erschöpft", schlug Dumbledore vor und bedeutete Hermine aufzustehen. Er führte sie zur Tür wo er stehen blieb.

„Also ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, dass du niemandem von all dem erzählen sollst", meinte er freundlich und schmunzelte.

„Ich werde jetzt mit Harry reden und ihm alles erklären. Du kannst selbstverständlich hier bleiben, aber ich denke es ist besser wenn ich erst einmal alleine mit ihm rede, immerhin hat er gerade Sirius verloren."

Hermine nickte zustimmend und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dumbeldore hatte Recht, sie war entsetzlich erschöpft.

„Ach noch etwas Hermine, wenn Harry dich nach der Zukunft fragt, erzähl ihm davon. So weit ich über Zeitreisen Bescheid weiß, hast du durch deine bloße Anwesenheit hier die Zukunft schon verändert. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Krieg stattfindet."

Hermine nickte. Seine Worte gaben ihr unvorstellbare Kraft.

„Remus, bring Hermine bitte in den Gryffindorturm."

Remus Lupin nickte und verließ mit Hermine das Büro.


	7. Kein schrecklicher Fehler

**Kapitel 7**

_**(K)ein schrecklicher Fehler**_

Hermine brauchte während des Weges ihren Füßen nicht zu sagen, wohin sie gehen sollten, dass wussten sie von ganz allein. Schweigend ging sie neben Remus durch die Korridore und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Hermine wusste an was Remus dachte. Er dachte zweifellos an Sirius. Hermine sah ihn im Gehen an.

Sein alter, ausgewaschener Umhang, seine grauen Haare, die Ringe unter den Augen, er hatte das nicht verdient. Und er verdiente es auch nicht, dass Harry zu dem wurde, was Hermine erlebt hatte.

„Remus", begann sie und er drehte den Kopf.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Als er nickte, suchte Hermine nach den richtigen Worten, aber sie fand keine, und beschloss, das zu sagen, was ihr was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Remus du hattest zum Großteil mit Schuld daran, dass sich Harry auf Voldemorts Seite gestellt hat."

Wie versteinert blieb Remus stehen und sah Hermine entsetzt an. Hermine aber wich seinem Blick aus und starrte zu Boden.

„Du warst nach….."

Sie stockte. Sie wollte Sirius' Namen nicht aussprechen, doch Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte ihr zu.

„Du warst nach Sirius' Tod nicht für Harry da. Du hast ihn im Stich gelassen, das darfst du nicht noch einmal tun."

Er nickte trüb, aber seine Augen waren ganz glasig und sein Blick starr auf dem Boden gerichtet. Gehört hatte er sie wohl schon, aber Hermine bezweifelte, dass er sie wirklich verstanden hatte.

„Remus, das darfst du Harry nicht antun! Du kannst ihn nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen, das wird er nicht verkraften!"

Das zeigte schon mehr Wirkung. Remus blieb stehen und sah sie an. Seine Augen waren feucht und es sah so aus, als könne er die Tränen nur mit Müh und Not zurück halten.

„Das ist nicht so einfach Hermine, du verstehst das nicht…", begann er, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch ich verstehe das, ich weiß ganz genau wie du dich fühlst. Im Krieg habe ich viele meiner Freunde verloren, sehr viele, und jeder von ihnen hat ein kleines Stück meines Lebens mit sich genommen. Als ich nach so vielen anderen dann auch noch Ron verlor, war ich so verzweifelt wie noch nie zuvor."

Sie blickte Remus ins Gesicht. Er hatte ihr in der Zukunft so oft geholfen, es war nicht fair ihn einfach mit seinem Schmerz allein zu lassen. Und dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Ein guter Freund hat mir einmal einen Rat gegeben", begann sie, und Remus sah sie an.

„Nach Rons Tod sagte er: Vergiss ihn niemals, aber akzeptiere seinen Tod und lerne damit zu leben, sonst zerbrichst du daran."

Remus Lupin hatte nachdenklich zu Boden gesehen, während Hermine gesprochen hatte, doch nun sah er sie an.

„Dein Freund muss ein sehr weiser Mann gewesen sein, wer war es?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Das warst du."

Remus wirkte im ersten Moment sehr überrascht, doch dann lächelte auch er.

„Danke Hermine", sagte er und umarmte sie kurz.

„Danke, ich werde versuchen meinen Rat zu befolgen", meinte er leicht schmunzelnd.

„Tu das. Sirius hätte dir das gleiche gesagt und er hätte gewollt, dass du dich um Harry kümmerst, du bist der Letzte den er noch hat."

Remus lächelte dankbar und ging mit Hermine weiter den Gang entlang. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame blieb er stehen und sah Hermine noch einmal in die Augen.

„Danke Hermine. Du siehst zwar aus wie fünfzehn, aber du bist erwachsener als du denkst."

Dann sagte er der fetten Dame das Passwort und Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der gemütliche Gemeinschaftsraum lag still und verlassen da. Das Mondlicht schien durch das große Fenster neben der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Im Kamin knisterte ein kleines Feuer, dessen Flammen das einzige Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum spendeten.

Hermine ging zu einem der weichen, alten Ledersessel und setzte sich. Diese Sessel mussten schon seit Ewigkeiten hier stehen, aber sie waren wahnsinnig bequem. Hermine entspannte sich. Sie dachte an nichts und sah nur den züngelnden Flammen im Kamin zu.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Sie saß immer noch in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin, aber das Feuer war fast niedergebrannt. Draußen war es noch dunkel, sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Kein Wunder, bei dem was sie alles in den letzten Stunden mitgemacht hatte.

Jemand hatte sie aufgeweckt und sie spürte immer noch die Hand, desjenigen auf ihrer Schulter.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr und als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie in Harrys grüne Augen.

„Hallo", antwortete sie. Harry sagte nichts, er starrte nur stumm zu Boden.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Rate mal?", fragte Harry verärgert zurück. Hermine schluckte. Harry blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und sie konnte den Schmerz in ihnen förmlich sehen. Er musste zweifellos sie, für Sirius' Tod verantwortlich machen. Er sah sie nur für einen kurzen Moment an, danach wich er ihrem Blick wieder aus.

„Harry, es tut mir leid", flüsterte Hermine in die Stille des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Du hast mich verarscht. Du hast mit mir gespielt wie mit einem Bauern auf einem Schachbrett!", schnauzte Harry.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, sie konnte deutlich den Hass in seinen Augen aufsteigen sehen.

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte sie, doch Harry unterbrach sie.

„Du hast versucht mich umzubringen!", schrie Harry, doch Hermine gab diesmal nicht klein bei.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

„Du hättest mit mir reden können!"

„Hättest du mir zugehört? Hättest du mir geglaubt?"

Harry schwieg.

„Na los!", forderte Hermine.

„Nein hätte ich nicht", gestand Harry.

Es entstand eine Pause, in der niemand etwas sagte. Hermine saß immer noch in dem Ledersessel und hatte sich halb zu Harry umgedreht, der nun gedankenverloren in die Flämmchen des Kamins starrte.

„Harry ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten und du dich sicher auch nicht mit mir. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", sagte Hermine leise, doch Harry schnaubte abfällig.

„Na klar."

Aber auch diesmal, ließ Hermine das nicht auf sich sitzen.

„Oh doch. Wie glaubst du hab ich mich denn gefühlt nachdem ich Ron verloren hatte? Nachdem du Ron getötet hast!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und sah Hermine entsetzt an.

„Ich, ich habe was? Nein!", stotterte er.

„Ja, du hast Ron ermordet!"

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah Harry verzweifelt an.

Harry konnte sich nicht rühren, er stand nur steif da. Aber dann senkte er den Kopf und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Er weinte.

Hermine ging zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn zu trösten, doch Harry drehte sich um und umarmte sie.

„Ich will nicht so werden, wie ich geworden bin, ich will das alles nicht tun!", schluchzte er verzweifelt.

Hermine versuchte ihn zu trösten und strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken.

„Harry, das musst du nicht. Es ist schließlich deine Entscheidung, was du mit deinem Leben machst, wirf es nicht weg."

Harry hob den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte ein eigenartiges Glitzern in den Augen.

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde mich niemals Voldemort anschließen, niemals", sagte er trotzig. Aber das Glitzern in seinen Augen war kein blanker Hass, es war lediglich seine feste Überzeugung.

Und als Hermine diesen Blick sah, wusste sie, dass Harry das richtige tun würde, und dass sich die Zukunft, die sie erlebt hatte, nicht wiederholen würde.

Ich hoffe euch hat meine Story gefallen, wenn ja dann reviewt doch bitte. Und wenn nicht, dann trotzdem damit ich weiß was ich noch besser machen kann.

Also, man sieht sich!

Bye CarpeDiem


End file.
